There is a network system in which various types of devices are connected to a network such that they can communicate with each other. Such a network system has a management device that manages various types of devices. For example, a related art management device acquires information, which indicates a status of a device connected to the network, from the device by communication according to SNMP (simple network management protocol) and notifies an error by e-mail when the error occurs in the device.